The present disclosure relates generally to microfluidic pump systems and methods for ophthalmic treatments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to microfluidic pump systems that may be used to drain fluid from an eye to alleviate elevated intraocular pressure (IOP).
Glaucoma, a group of eye diseases affecting the retina and optic nerve, is one of the leading causes of blindness worldwide. Most forms of glaucoma result when the IOP increases to pressures above normal for prolonged periods of time. IOP can increase due to high resistance to the drainage of the aqueous humor relative to its production. Left untreated, an elevated IOP causes irreversible damage to the optic nerve and retinal fibers resulting in a progressive, permanent loss of vision.
The eye's ciliary body continuously produces aqueous humor, the clear fluid that fills the anterior segment of the eye (the space between the cornea and lens). The aqueous humor flows out of the anterior chamber (the space between the cornea and iris) through the trabecular meshwork and the uveoscleral pathways, both of which contribute to the aqueous humor drainage system. The delicate balance between the production and drainage of aqueous humor determines the eye's IOP.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of the front portion of an eye 100 that helps to explain the processes of glaucoma. In FIG. 1, representations of the lens 110, cornea 120, iris 130, ciliary body 140, trabecular meshwork 150, Schlemm's canal 160, and the edges of the sclera 170 are pictured. Anatomically, the anterior segment of the eye includes the structures that cause elevated IOP which may lead to glaucoma. Aqueous humor fluid is produced by the ciliary body 140 that lies beneath the iris 130 and adjacent to the lens 110 in the anterior segment of the eye. This aqueous humor washes over the lens 110 and iris 130 and flows to the drainage system located in the angle of the anterior chamber 180. The edge of the anterior chamber, which extends circumferentially around the eye, contains structures that allow the aqueous humor SY to drain. The trabecular meshwork 150 is commonly implicated in glaucoma. The trabecular meshwork 150 extends circumferentially around the anterior chamber. The trabecular meshwork 150 seems to act as a filter, limiting the outflow of aqueous humor and providing a back pressure that directly relates to IOP. Schlemm's canal 160 is located beyond the trabecular meshwork 150. Schlemm's canal 160 is fluidically coupled to collector channels (not shown) allowing aqueous humor to flow out of the anterior chamber 180. The sclera 170, the white of the eye, connects to the cornea 120, forming the outer, structural layer of the eye. The two arrows in the anterior segment of FIG. 1 show the flow of aqueous humor from the ciliary bodies 140, over the lens 110, over the iris 130, through the trabecular meshwork 150, and into Schlemm's canal 160 and its collector channels.
As part of a method for treating glaucoma, a doctor may implant an intraocular device in or proximate a patient's eye. The intraocular device may monitor the pressure in a patient's eye and facilitate control of that pressure by allowing excess aqueous humor be drained from the anterior chamber of the eye to relieve the pressure in the eye, lowering IOP. Under certain conditions, the drainage site may become obstructed or pressurized. Such circumstances may lead to an undesired reduction or cessation of drainage of aqueous humor, leading to an elevated pressure within the anterior chamber of the eye that is potentially harmful.
The system and methods disclosed herein overcome one or more of the deficiencies of the prior art.